Skyler Williams
Skyler Willams is Annie Halliwell's first charge and a Windwalker. She has the ability to create large gusts of wind and all other powers that are associated with it. She works as a secret agent at the San Francisco Protection Agency. History TBA Book of Shadows ''The Windwalker ''Main Article: Windwalkers : Windwalkers are elementals that can control the wind. '' : ''They are typically known as very care free spirits. : They can use their powers to create small breezes,' dust storms, or an F5 tornado.'' : They can help create hurricanes if near water too. : Windwalkers are normally born as mortals in every generation. Powers Active Powers *Aerokinesis: The ability to create wind and to manipulate its movement. **Whirling: The ability to teleport through wind and air that resembles tornados or strong gusts of wind. **Life Absorption: The ability to suck the air from a person's body, killing them instantly. **Gusts of Wind: The ability to create short bursts of high speed wind. **Aerokinetic Blasts: The ability to create large, concentrated amounts of air and focus it into a powerful blast or ball of wind. **Levitation: The ability to use air and gusts of wind to rise off the ground. With Aerokinesis, Sykler can use the wind beneath her to rise and stay in the air. Other Powers */Temporary Powers/: Power Skyler temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *Advanced Combat: Skyler gained this due to all the training she had received at the agency, being trained since she was 6 years old. Personality Of Skyler Williams TBA Of Girls With the Name "Skyler" The number Nine personality represents the completion or ending of the cycle, and a need for perfection. This is the personality that moves from "self" to a greater understanding and compassion for the human condition and the world order. They want to make the world a better place. Nines are capable of great spiritual and humanitarian achievements. They are courageous and fearless, able to fight great battles on behalf of worthy causes. These personalities will not tolerate injustice. They are compassionate people with a strong sensitivity to others. They are able to both educate and inspire. Friendships and relationships are the lifeblood to the Nine, and they place a high value on love and affection. Nines are often exceptionally gifted artistically, and they have a keen imagination and enterprising mind. Appearance '''Hair: TBA Wardrobe: TBA Professional Life Secret Agent: Skyler works as an agent at the Sam Francisco Protection Agency and that forces her to go into a number of other jobs as covers. Some of the jobs she's taken as a result are: Shopping Clerk, Nurse, Teacher, and Student. Relationships Romantic Relationships Grant Petterson: TBA Other Relationships Annie Halliwell: TBA Lacey Halliwell: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Kathy Powell: TBA Hilary Jordan: Hilary used to be Skyler's partner and was her best friend until she betrayed the agency. After Hilary was taken into custody, Skyler had animosaty towards Hilary, although she did visit her former partner in jail a number of times. Etymology Skyler: Skyler is a spelling variant of Skylar which comes from the Dutch surname Schuyler (meaning "scholar, school teacher"). See Schuyler for more information. The name was brought to America by way of Dutch settlers in New York in the 17th century. A notable name bearer, Philip Schuyler, became a U.S. senator from the state of New York in the late 18th century after distinguishing himself as a Revolutionary War hero. Schuyler was the first form of the name to be used as a male given name influenced by this early important American figure. The names Skylar and Skyler are simpler phonetic renderings of the name Schuyler that became popular in the United States in the late 20th century. Williams: Recorded in various spellings including William, Williams, and Williamson, this is a surname which can be of English, Scottish, Irish, and Welsh origins. Wherever found it is ultimately Germanic, and was introduced into England and Scotland around the time of the Norman Conquest of 1066. Carried by four English kings, it derives from the personal name "Wilhelm" composed of the elements "wil", meaning "of strong mind", and "helm", translating literally as helmet, but in this context meaning "protection". As a patronymic the short form of "s", meaning "son of", is often added, although the name is popular particularly in Scotland in its long style of Williamson. Political correctness is not a new phenomena, and after the accession of King William 1st in 1066, the name became the most popular British personal name, and with the creation of surnames from the 12th century, an equally popular surname. The list of prominent holders of the surname is almost endless, but one of the more unusual could be said to be the famous republican Oliver Cromwell, who "reigned" in England from 1650 to 1658, and whose family were formerly called Williams. They held extensive estates in Wales, but under instructions from King Henry V111 (1510 - 1547), the family name was changed to Cromwell. Griffith Williams, (1589 -1672), was the bishop of Ossory in Ireland, and a staunch supporter of the martyrd King Charles 1st. Edward Williams, (1746 - 1826), helped to preserve the ancient Welsh language being Chief Druid and bard of Wales. The first recorded spelling of the family name is believed to be that of Richard William. This was dated 1279, in the "Hundred Rolls" of the county of Oxfordshire, England. Notes and Trivia *Skyler is the first Innocent known to display an elemental power. *Skyler is also the first known Elemental in Charmed Reborn. See Also Skyler Williams/Magical Transformations Skyler Williams/Temporary Powers Category:Innocents Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Elementals Category:Magical Beings Category:Charges